Teddy!
by mint maxwell
Summary: Duo's teddy bear has been kidnapped! Will he drive the other guys insane? this is my first fanfic so please be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters!  
  
  
  
This is my first fanfic! it is exciting that I am actually doing something like this! But please be very open minded towards it and be nice to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teddy?!  
  
By: mint maxwell  
  
  
  
Heero peeked through the crack in the door at Duo. He was sitting there as he did every night in his cow pajamas cuddling and talking to his teddy bear. (kawaii!) Heero looked at him with curiosity. What did he see in that dirty, raggedy old thing anyway?  
  
Trowa came down the hall. "what are you doing?" he asked quietly. "shhh!" Heero silenced him.  
  
Suddenly, Duo jumped up and headed towards the door. Trowa and Heero quickly looked for a place to hide. Unfortunatly, there aren't many places that you can hide in a hallway.  
  
Duo bounded out of his bedroom to see Heero and Trowa standing on opposite sides of the hallway calmly staring at the carpet. "What are you two doing out here? Discussing how you can take over the world and turn the rest of us into mindless slaves to perform your evil deeds?" "um..yeah. that's about it." Heero and Trowa replied in unison. "Ok." Duo says before continuing on to the kitchen for a bedtime snack.  
  
"That was close." Heero moves to go into Duo's bedroom. Trowa grabs him by the shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing?" Heero pushes Trowa's hand off is shoulder and goes on into Duo's room. Trowa follows him silently.  
  
Heero stops at the foot of Duo's bed and stared at the pathetic looking teddy bear for a moment. He almost felt sorry for it. It was filthy! It looked as if Duo had squeezed it so hard that its face was sagging inward and its right ear looked to be almost bitten off! What had Duo done to the poor thing? Heero paused another moment before leaning down to pick it up. "Heero, what are you going to do with that?" Trowa asks. Heero just pushes him out the door. "don't tell Duo that I have it!" Trowa nods curiously before him and Heero part to go into their separate rooms.  
  
Duo gets there just in time to see their doors close at the same time. "I think that those two have been spending way too much time together. They're getting kinda freaky!"  
  
Duo goes on into his room carrying a huge plate of pizza, cookies, ice cream, and cake. "J. J. I brought food for us!-!!!!" a look of shock and horror appears on Duo's face and he drops the plate of food he'd been carrying. "OH MY GOODNESS!!! JERRY JEFF'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one! Oh the suspense is killing me! Actually, it's not killing me because I know what is going to happen! Here I go to furiously work on chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
Teddy! By mint maxwell  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo jumped over to the bed and screamed again. Quatre, being the kind concerned little thing that he is, runs to Duo's room to see what the matter is. "Duo, what's wrong?! Is it a bomb?!" Duo stares at Quatre with an expression like that of a mad man. Quatre begins to wonder if maybe he should run.  
  
Just then Duo starts to move towards him backing him up against the wall. "No, Quatre. Bombs are good things! This is terribly, horribly, disastrously WRONG!!!" With that Quatre's back hits the wall, and Duo's face is about two inches away from his. He definitely should have run when he had the chance.  
  
Quatre tries to make a break for the door, but Duo grabs him and pulls him back into the room. "EEEEEEEEEEK!" Quatre screams.  
  
Disturbed by this extremely girlish shriek, Wufei suddenly bursts into the room. "Quatre, you scream like an onna!" but then he sees Duo's face, and Wufei screams very girlishly. Duo jumps over onto Wufei knocking him over onto his back. " WUFEI!! SOMEONE KIDNAPPED JERRY JEFF!!!!" Duo yells in his face. "What the heck?! MAXWELL!!! Get off of me!!!" Wufei squirms under Duo trying to get him off, but unfortunately, Duo is a very sturdy object and wouldn't budge.  
  
"Quatre, help me!" Wufei yells, but Quatre is still in a state of shock. Not half as much from Duo's behavior as from the huge mess of greasy melting ewwie-ness the carpet. The little blonde was staring at the huge puddle of food looking like he was about to spontaneously combust any minute. This made even Duo stop and look.  
  
Wufei took advantage of this to try and make it to his feet. He pushed Duo off of him.sort of. Duo just wouldn't get off! Wufei now had Duo wrapped around his head. "MAXWELL!" Duo jumped off of Wufei's head and over to Quatre to try to calm him down.  
  
Heero and Trowa came into the room just to make sure that Duo wasn't dead yet. Heero looked over at Duo and Quatre who were trying to comfort each other at the same time, but neither one of them was doing such a great job of it considering that they were both about to have a nervous break down. Trowa looked over at Heero. "I'll try to calm down Quatre, you go and comfort Duo." Those words caused Heero to cringe. Comfort Duo? How could he do that when he didn't even necessarily like the braided baka?! Why did Trowa think he had taken his teddy bear away?!  
  
Heero gave Trowa a very unamused look. "Heero, I mean it." Heero gave Trowa the famous Heero Yuy glare of death, but it did nothing. " Heero, are you forgetting that I don't really have any emotions? Therefore, I can't really feel fear. So that doesn't work on me." Heero decided to give it up. If his death glare didn't work, what was left? So he went over to Duo and gave him an almost comforting pat on the back. 'There.' He thought to himself. 'He'll be ok now.'  
  
Trowa, on the other hand, went about comforting Quatre to the absolute best of his ability. (But you have to wonder.maybe that really was to the best of Heero's ability.)  
  
When everyone was finally calmed down enough to actually start resembling normal human beings again. They all moved to the living room to talk about what was going on, because everyone was still confused in one way or another. Duo was still very concerned about Jerry Jeff, Quatre was concerned about Duo's mental health, Heero and Trowa were both confused about why Quatre was freaking out, and Wufei still wanted to know who this.Jerry Jeff person was.  
  
"Ok." Quatre began very slowly, ( everyone was moving and talking very slowly. They were in the room with an insane Duo afterall, no sudden movements.) "now, Duo, tell us exactly who Jerry Jeff is and what happened to him." Duo was sitting in the chair across from Quatre rocking back and forth uncontrollably. "JerryJeffteddyonbedgogetfoodgoneransomrelenaknowitstupidwhore-!" "ok, Duo, calm down. Talk a little bit slower." "no need." Heero said. "I could understand every word that he said by reading his lips even though I wasn't even looking at him." (have you ever noticed that talent that he has?) everyone sweatdrops. "He said Jerry Jeff is his teddy bear, he was lying on the bed and when he got back from his nighttime kitchen raid he was gone. He also believes that he is being held ransom by Relena because she is a stupid whore." Everyone sweatdrops again, but oh well, at least he was able to translate. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a cute little stuffed Penelope!  
Teddy! Chapter 3  
  
The other pilots tried their best to calm Duo down but he will not be appeased until they finally call Relena. After much arguing over who is actually going to make the phone call, it is decided that Heero will be the "lucky" one to do it.  
  
"Relena? Duo's teddy bear seems to be missing and-.yes, Duo has a teddy bear. And he won't be satisfied until he knows that you aren't holding him for ransom or anything. Yes, Relena, I assure you that I am being completely serious."  
  
Duo listens to Heero talk to Relena on the phone. It sounds as if she is denying that she kidnapped Jerry Jeff. 'She is full of crap.' Du thought to himself. 'There isn't anyone else who is that cruel.' He would have to take matters into his own hands. Duo crept up behind Heero like a sleek, black panther. The "perfect soldier" is so annoyed with Relena that he doesn't even notice Duo is behind him getting ready to pounce. Everyone else had already decided to just go the bed. This was his perfect opportunity.  
  
Duo lets out a battle cry and catapults himself onto Heero's shoulders, startling Heero completely out of his wits. Heero lashes around wildly with the phone in one hand, and his gun, which miraculously appeared out of nowhere, in the other, and Duo hanging off of his head and shoulders screaming something about Hell and punishment at the telephone. Suddenly, Heero gets off balance and starts staggering to and fro. Then, all in the same instant, there was a loud boom, a gunshot, and a loud cry of "DAMNATION!" waking the whole house into a panic. Next, the only thing to be heard was the sound of running feet and "MAXWELL" coming from Wufei's room directly above Heero and Duo. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Upstairs in his room, Wufei was trying to recover from having a bullet come up from the floor, barely missing the end of his nose. 'Death will die!' He shouts as he runs downstairs to deliver justice. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Downstairs, Heero had accidentally fell backward into a wall, knocking the ranting Duo unconscious. "Mommy, I want a kitty!" was the only thing Duo could say before he hit the floor. By the time the others got there all the action was pretty well over, well, mostly. They all had to put up with Wufei screaming about justice for about another hour. All Heero had to say was, "Takes care of Duo until morning." Before going on to bed himself.  
  
Hi! End of Chapter 3! Watch for chapter 4 coming soon! And please don't loose interest with it yet!!!! I have big things planned for the ending!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
Teddy! By: mint maxwell  
  
Chapter 4 The next morning, Duo wakes up to find himself back in his own bed. "Whoa. I had a bad dream last night, Jerry Jeff! I dreamed that I ." then he realized that it wasn't a dream after all. J. J. was really gone. Tears welled up in Duo's eyes. (ok, I know this is supposed to be a humor fic, but if you cry during this part it's ok. I won't tell anybody.) He curls up in bed and cries loudly.  
  
Heero passed by Duo's room, when he heard a strange noise. Crying? Duo Maxwell? Mr. Jovial? Crying? He opened the door to Duo's room and stepped in. He stood there for an uncertain moment, unsure of what to say. He finally spoke. ".you baka. What are you doing?" he asked quietly. Duo looked up, surprised to see Heero standing there. It was so strange, 'baka sounded almost like an endearment the way he said it now and he seemed to be nervous. But Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, nervous?  
  
"Um.Duo I-I, uh, I need to tell you.I. Heero was babbling, and mumbling so low that Duo could barely make it out. He wasn't making any sense at all. What on earth was he talking about? Suddenly, he stopped and stared back at Duo. Duo was just staring at him with red puffy eyes. "Was it really that important to you?" Duo nodded sadly. "Well, stop crying, baka, I think Quatre has something for you downstairs." And Heero left quietly.  
  
'A present? A present for Duo?" he thought, and decided that maybe he should clean himself up and go see about it. Maybe Quatre had found J. J. ! This gave Duo enough hope to go downstairs acting somewhat like his normal self.  
  
When Duo got downstairs, Quatre was standing there with something behind his back. "I got you something to make up for Jerry Jeff, Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, smiling ear to ear. 'Make up for?' Duo thought. Quatre took the present out from behind him. A cute, cuddly, fancy, clean, perfect teddy bear with a pink bow?! The new teddy was only met with a blank, yet decidedly disappointed look. With a sigh, Duo went back to his room leaving Quatre holding the teddy bear and looking very dejected.  
  
Trowa came up behind Quatre, sensing his sorrow, and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Quatre. You tried your best." Quatre gave one short little sniffle before going into the kitchen. Trowa went upstairs to find Heero. He found him sitting on his bed in his room tinkering with something. "Now what are you doing? You've already caused enough damage with that teddy bear." Heero doesn't look up. He talks while he works. "For your information, this is a watch, and I'm making it for myself." (you know, I thought when I wrote that, that it seemed almost a little strange for Heero to be working on something like a watch. So then I just decided that maybe the watch blows up or something! Like a cool James Bond watch or something! * enter James Bond Music * ok, stop that! Now back to the story!) "Give Duo his teddy bear back now." Heero still didn't look up. "Why are you so worried about it?" "He's so depressed over it that he just hurt Quatre's feelings." "You have something for Quatre or something?" Now Trowa was starting to get annoyed. (Wow! An emotion!.sorry, Torowa.) "No! I just-." "Well, then why? Besides, Quatre's 'psychologically fragile' everybody hurts his feelings! It's not hard!" Trowa stormed out of Heero's bedroom and into his own.  
  
Heero finally stopped working on his (cool James Bond) watch. It made him a little sad to see Trowa leave like that. (there he goes with his talent of seeing people when he isn't actually looking at them again!) Especially since not everything that he said was true. He did want to give Duo his teddy back, but he was afraid that Duo would be mad at him for taking it in the first place. Maybe he really did care about the 'braided baka' as his friend. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't ever taken Duo's teddy bear.  
  
Downstairs, Duo had already apologized to Quatre about the thing with the new teddy, and had now permanently attached himself to the Arabic pilot's arm. Quatre was a little concerned, but since Duo seemed to need the emotional support, he decided to try not to show it. Quatre sighed deeply as he thought to himself, 'will Jerry Jeff ever be found?!'  
  
There! Chapter 4 DONE! I didn't think I would ever make it! Well how did you like it? Chapter 5 already has about ½ page so far so you probably won't have to wait as long for it. I hope I have it done soon. And guess what it may actually be the last chapter in the story! Read it to see if Duo and Jerry Jeff are ever reunited again! 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Jerry Jeff!  
  
Teddy! By mint maxwell  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning there was the sound of two sets of feet running up and down the many hall of the mansions, though one pair of feet sounded a little strange. Heero and Trowa peeked out from their bedrooms to see what the ruckus was all about. Wufei, who had learned to stay out of the whole thing, just stayed in his bedroom.  
  
Duo was running up and down and all around the hallway. Heaven only knew what he was doing, but the other footsteps had come from Quatre. Duo was still tightly hugging his arm, and all Quatre could do was try to keep up with Duo as he dragged him all around the house.  
  
Trowa and Heero rushed out to stop him. "Duo! What are you doing?!" Heero yells at him. Duo looks up with a very wide eyed look. "Iheardhim!Iheardhim!Iheardhim!" Trowa grabs Duo by the arms to calm him down. "who did you hear?" "I heard Jerry Jeff!"  
  
Heero and Trowa give each other the 'I think he finally may have lost his last few remaining brain cells' look and then Heero knocked Duo out. "Duo you think that was really necessary?" Quatre asks in his sweet little voice. "He let go of your arm, didn't he?" Heero replies as he drags Duo to his bedroom by his ankles. Then he goes into the room himself, and shuts the door. "uh, what is he doing?" Trowa asks. "I wouldn't if I were you." Wufei says as he goes down the stairs.  
  
An hour later in Heero's bedroom, Duo finally regains conciousness. He looks over to see Heero on the bed beside him and rolls off the bed in fear and shook. "Eep!" -* thud! * Heero, who was actually asleep, wakes up and looks at Duo laying on the floor. "What are you doing down there, baka?" Duo looks around nervously. "What am I doing in here? How did I get in here?" Heero looks at a vacant spot on the floor guiltily. "I have something I need to tell you. I've been putting this off for too long." Duo looks at him puzzled. Heero goes over to his desk and opens the drawer. He takes out a teddy bear that looked a lot like Jerry Jeff, but there were some differences, and handed it to Duo. Duo looked at the bear. "Jerry Jeff? But I don't understand. How did he get in here?" "I took Jerry Jeff from you, Duo. It was me." Duo looked truly hurt. "you? You took him, Heero? But I thought that you were my.best friend." The word cut right to Heero's heart. Did he really think that about him? He had never really known this about Duo. "Duo, I.I'm really sorry. I really am I shouldn't have done it." Duo got up and turned to leave holding Jerry Jeff, but stopped. He turned back around toward Heero. "And you fixed and cleaned him too?" Heero nodded.  
  
Heero totally wasn't ready for the next thing that happened. Duo rushed toward him and gave him the biggest (maybe the only! ( sadness!) hug he had ever had. "Thank you, Heero!" It took him a moment, but Heero hugged Duo back. "You're welcome, baka." Then Duo took off out of the room and was gone! He ran down the hall, jumped up at the top of the stairs, and clicked his heels together three times and turned a double summersault before landing lighter than air at the bottom. Then he figured out that it was probably because he had landed on top of Wufei. "MAXWELL!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Duo lay happy and snug in his bed with Jerry Jeff cuddled safely in his arms. (MAJOR KAWAII!!!) Heero was glad. He went to bed himself. When he got in his bedroom and shut the door, he pulled off his shirt and shorts and went to bed wearing only his boxers. (ok. I think I was allowed that! After a whole fic without saying one thing about one of them being hot, sexy, and almost naked, I think I honestly was allowed that!) then he reached slowly under the bed and pulled out- a teddy bear? A little more well kept than Duo's. Hugged it tightly. "Good-night, Squibbles." He said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The End! Yay! I'm done with it! A finished product! So, how did you like it? Please review, so that I will have enough confidence and motivation to write more good humor stories! 


End file.
